


Oh shut up kiss

by Siakb



Series: Swan Queen Drabble (Prompts) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Multi, maybe some smut, prompts, tidbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: Since being inspired to start writing again I have started with my favourite pair first and plan to expand further. These will all be one-shots / ficlets based around swan queen be prepared for all sorts of mischief and adventures. Rating may go up if/when (probably) I start writing smut.





	Oh shut up kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So this first prompt was one I used multiple times and is oh shut up kiss, it was fun to write and hopefully is fun to read :) It's angsty and fast paced

Emma was on the verge of what seemed like a melt down, there she was pacing back and too in front of Regina’s fireplace in her study. The firelight framed Emma’s face beautifully even if there was a worried look taking over her face. Regina couldn’t help admiring that beauty, it had been six long years of knowing Emma Swan and still she thought that the woman couldn’t stop surprising her. So when Emma showed up unannounced at 11pm looking exactly like she had the day they met, even saying hi in the same way, Regina had been shocked. Then briefly concerned she’d been cursed back in time, it was only when Emma asked to come in that Regina was shaken out of her stupor. Although it seemed like the tension from Emma’s shoulders eased as soon as she was in the door she began shaking. The moment she caught this movement Regina was at Emma’s side immediately, overcome with emotion when she saw that Emma had begun to cry. “Emma, Emma what’s wrong?” she’d asked but Emma couldn’t seem to talk so leading her gently by the hand Regina took Emma to the study and got her some tissues.

 

Regina sat Emma on the couch then handed her some tissue before sitting next to her, “Emma, what’s happened?” Regina whispered worry lacing her words. Finally after a few minutes Emma’s sobs calmed down enough for her to talk, “It’s awful Regina, I’ve realised I’m forever stuck with Hook now because of Hope” Emma wiped her face ungracefully making Regina cringe. “I do not regret Hope in the slightest, she’s beautiful but ‘Gina I’m not happy with Hook” she said looking at Regina with nothing but sorrow in her eyes. “Oh Emma” Regina wrapped an arm around her and brought her into a hug “ I didn’t know you were unhappy with Hook, has..has it always been like this?”. Emma nodded mutely in the crook of Regina's neck before blushing at the position she was in and sitting up properly, although Regina’s hand lingered around her. “I can’t believe it’s taken me so long to realise, but I’ve never felt for him the same way I do… I mean, urgh I don’t know”.

 

Emma reluctantly stood up and instantly missed the comfort of Regina’s arm around, she started pacing vigorously then started ranting. “All this time I’ve ignored my own feelings, I went with what I was told. Snow and David were positive Hook was my true love. I don’t think so though, we’ve not ever shared true loves kiss. Hell, when we first kissed all I could think was he was disgusting and tasted like rum and ass”. Even though shocked by this outburst Regina couldn’t help but laugh at that statement before asking “how do you know what-” Emma interrupted “don’t ask”. This kind of ranting went on and on, Regina was struggling to keep up before Emma finally slipped up “How the fuck did I not realised it’s been you all this time, it’s like some writer of our story just made it so our connection was never acknowledged. All the fights, all our progress from when I got here till now”. Regina looked at her with shock, was she saying what Regina thought Emma was saying, her heart flooded with warmth before anxiety tapered it with it’s icy edges. She couldn’t take it any longer, Regina stood up and stopped Emma pacing holding her by the arms “Emma stop, stop, you’re not making sense what do you mean it’s been me this whole time?”. 

 

Regina looked into Emma’s eyes and knew she was showing how vulnerable she felt through them, clearing her throat Emma stuttered quietly “I.I love you Regina, you’re the one I’ve always wanted, needed even. Then there was all that mess with Neal then Hook then fucking forest boy came along, don’t even get me started”. Emma carried on talking about all these things that had gotten in her way and clouded her judgement. Regina stood there holding her for minutes trying to take in what Emma said, she loved her. Regina had no words, she hadn’t even realised Emma was still talking for half a second, coming back to the moment Regina registered that Emma was still going on about their timeline. “Oh for god’s sake Emma shut up!” Regina said exasperated by her idiots ranting Regina did the one thing she knew would shut her up and kissed Emma mid sentence. A powerful wave of magic erupted from them as Emma sighed into the kiss slowly wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist and pulling her closer. When they broke apart for air resting the heads together Emma smirked “told you so” Regina couldn’t help but chuckle at that “yes so you did”. Not moving an inch since she felt at home at last Emma had to ask “What are we gonna do now?” uncertainty making her voice shake. Regina smiled at her, love seeming to radiate from every part of her, hesitantly she replied “Honestly Emma I don’t know what we’re gonna do but I know we can do it”.

 

“Together?”

 

“Always”


End file.
